


Oblivious

by JHR_Angel, Pretty_Odd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHR_Angel/pseuds/JHR_Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: something





	1. Chapter 1

Upcoming story we're working on

Yes... how to begin surely trifles me.


	2. Prologue

_**14 & 13 Years Old**_  
A hitch in her breath. A flinch in his motions. It was only the two of them yet it wasn't just the two of them. There was something...more. Like the electricity buzzing through a light bulb, you can't physically see it but it's there. The candle flickers, casting ominous amber shadows across the walls behind them. For a second she could swear there was the outline of another person next to him, but the light wavered again and the image was gone almost as soon as it appeared. She brought a hand down to the board, his soon followed. Despite the glow of the small flame next to them the air became cold, she shivered her fingers slipped from the planchette. The boy looked at her a moment of concern washed over his eyes, then he smirked.

"Scaredy cat," he murmured, she could barely pick up on the fear in his voice but it was there. Just like whatever could be in this room with them...

"Am not!" she snapped back, her unoccupied hand stirred up the layers of dust settled on the ground and flung it in his general direction.

"Asshole."

"Says you."

In spite of their eerie surroundings they laugh, it was times like this they understood why they were still friends with each other despite of their obvious differences. She was well undersized for her age, reaching a whopping 5"2. Her hair fell in shiny black waves down her shoulders, contrasting vastly to the whiteness of her pale skin. Her great big doe eyes shone under the dim light of the moon, locking gazes with her friend's green glare. 


End file.
